Smaller than life
by MoonPrincessx88
Summary: What happens when life gets a little too...BIG for Starfire? StarxRob
1. To catch a thief and the horrors of a Bl

**Chapter 1**

**To catch a thief and the horrors of a Blueberry frosty**

_

* * *

_

_A/N_

_Yay I think this is going to be a fun fic. to write :-) It will only be a few of chapters long and it shouldn't take me very long to finish. I hope you enjoy!_

_-MoonPrincessx88-_

**

* * *

The thin crescent moon lent little light to the city below. Dark clouds pregnant with another batch of rain threatened to release their heavy burden down on the city yet again on that cold, miserable night. Down on the dark streets of Jump city a man clothed in a dark suit ran faster than he ever had in his life. His heart was throbbing in his chest and sweat dripped from him brow. His feet slammed against the pavement, splashing into the occasional puddle as he held close to him the most valuable thing he'd ever gotten his hands on.**

Behind him, not so far back, more footsteps echoed between the tall buildings. His pursuers were gaining on him; it wouldn't take long for them to catch up. '_I need to do something or I'm done for!' _he thought, panic itching at his mind. He noticed that the building he was currently running beside ended a few feet ahead. Between that and the next building was a slim alley.

The man made a sharp turn and skidded into the alley, knocking over a metal trash can. He swore as the crash broke the silence and stumbled, but recovered and continued running ahead. He had just blown his chance of sneaking away discreetly. The alley was becoming darker and he had a hard time avoiding the trash and litter that lined the buildings. He still heard the foot steps close behind him; it was the only thing that kept his legs moving under him.

He gasped in surprise and fell to the damp ground as a pair of red glowing eyes suddenly appeared in front of him. Any light that had managed to reach his eyes in the narrow alley was now completely gone. It was pitch black all except for the eyes that glared down at him. He grasped his precious item even tighter to him as he scooted back, away from the eyes.

"I _hate_ chasing rats" A dark and seemingly pissed off voice said, the eyes narrowing with their owner's words. He moved as far back as he could until his back hit the wall of the building behind him. The voice sent chills down his spine and he felt his body start to shake.

The eyes now floated to his right, he decided to make a run for it back the way he had came. He quickly scrambled to his feet and took off to the left only to be met by a pair of green eyes, glowing with energy.

"Running is not a wise decision" The feminine voice said sternly. From behind her the foot steps became louder and a single blue eye joined them in the dark alley. He assumed there were others, but it was to dark to see.

"Mind letting a little light in Raven?" asked a male voice. The shield of darkness around them disappeared and the man could see that he was cornered between the girl with the evil eyes and four other abnormal looking teens. He held the object protectively to his chest, his panicked eyes darting from Raven to the other four Titans.

"Hand over the jewels" Robin demanded. The man's hand shot to his suit's breast pocket protectively.

"E…even if I do, they won't be the same…" His voice was dry and shaky. He looked like a small animal trapped between two predators.

Robin narrowed his eyes impatiently "If you don't give them back, I'll take them back" he threatened, taking something from his belt into his hand. "If…If I give them back, will you let me go?" the theif asked.

"We can't do that. You committed a crime and you'll be punished for it. Whether you go to jail peacefully or unconscious is up to you" Robin answered.

The man lowered his head. Defeated, he decided he had no chance against this group. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small blue pouch. He handed it to Robin who snatched it away.

"Where's the rest?" Robin demanded. The man nodded his head towards the pouch. "Take a look, they're all there…" he said. Robin loosened the tie around the velvet pouch and let the jewels fall into his hand. His eyes widened in surprise, the three other titans beside him gasped. It was true, all fifty of the priceless jewels were there, the only problem was that each jewel was now smaller than a marble. Most were less than half their usual size.

"What?" Robin whispered to himself in disbelief. He looked up at the shaky man. "How did you do this?" Robin asked in angry amazement. The man looked down that the object in his arms and Robin followed his gaze. What ever it was, it was covered by a black cloth bag. "What is that?"

The man didn't answer. "Fine, you can explain it to the police" Robin said as he carefully returned the jewels back into the pouch. "Let's go"

**

* * *

**

The five Titans stood in a dimly lit room, all around them dangerous weapons and items collected from past enemies were stored in glass cases. In front of them was a small metal platform sitting on a low counter with a flashing red LED embedded in the metal. Robin placed a strange machine not much larger than a toaster onto the smooth platform and the LED began flashing green with a short beep.

"So whadda'ya think it is?" Cyborg asked no one in particular.

Robin shrugged "No clue, but I'm sure the police will get it out of him. Until then we just need to keep it safe like we promised"

Behind him Beastboy slurped away his blueberry frosty. Raven turned around and glared at him, Beastboy smiled sheepishly and stopped drinking. "Your not even suppose to have that in here" She scolded. Beastboy laughed nervously "Chill Rea, it's not like I'm gonna' spill it"

Robin looked over at Beastboy "She's right Beastboy, next time leave the food and drinks outside. As punishment you can program the lockdown code for the new machine. You remember how to do it right?" Robin asked. Beastboy nodded "yeah, yeah, I remember" He sighed as he watched the other Titans leave the room. He took a big sip of his cold frosty before turning to the machine. "Owww! Brain freeze" He groaned, holding his head in his hands.

He put the half full cup down on the counter besides the machine. "Hmm… What should the pass word be?" He scratched his green skull in thought. "I got it!" He smiled and began punching the keys on the small keyboard inserted into the counter top. The words BB ROCKS flashed on the screen and Beastboy clicked Enter. "Well that was easy" he said as he walked to the metal sliding door, leaving a certain beverage behind.


	2. Falling sensations and the red button of

**Chapter 2**

**Falling sensations and the red button of doom!**

* * *

_A/N_

_So here's chapter 2 ;-) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter clears things up a little bit._

_-MoonPrincessx88-_

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire called as she entered the kitchen. Raven sat at the table alone with a cup of tea and a thick book. "Friend Raven have you seen-"Starfire started.

"No" Raven answered before the Tamarian could finish her question.

"Then perhaps you have seen friend Beastboy or Cy-".

"Nope, haven't seen them" Raven answered as she flipped a page of her book.

Starfire frowned. "I see…Then if you see Robin-"

"I'll let him know you're looking for him" Raven finished, her eyes never leaving the page.

Starfire turned and floated back into the hall. She had checked everywhere except for one place. She made her way through the halls of Titans tower until she reached the metal door she was looking for. She placed her hand on a scanning device to the left of the door and a green beam traced her hand onto a grid. The name STARFIRE blinked in green followed by PERMISSION CONFIRMED. The metal door slid open with a soft whoosh revealing the dimly lit room that she had been in only hours ago.

"Robin?" She called as she looked around the large room. She expected to find him examining the mysterious machine but didn't find him in the room at all. She sighed and leaned against the counter. _'Robin…where have you gone?'_ She thought.

All of a sudden a loud siren wailed throughout the tower and red lights began flashing. Starfire jumped at this sudden interruption of her thoughts even though she had long ago become use to the unpredictable alarm sounding at all times during the day and night. She didn't notice as her elbow knocked into Beastboy's forgotten frosty, spilling blue liquid all over the counter and more importantly on the machine they had confiscated from the jewel thief.

Star started to rush to the exit when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and gasped as the mysterious machine began to spark and shake. Starfire barley had time to think before a white light shot out from the machine, engulfing her in blinding light. She raised her arms in front of her face and squinted as she tried to see what was going on.

Her body tingled with a strange and foreign sensation. Her vision seemed to be playing tricks on her as the room she was in changed.

A falling sensation grew in her stomach and her body tensed, anticipating impact. The impact never came as a dizzy and dazed Starfire steadied herself on her feet. The sensation and the light were gone but her vision was blurred and shaky. She held her head in her hands and blinked a few times, waiting for the condition to pass. The siren had turned into a painfully piercing noise and Starfire had to cover her ears to ease the pain.

When she opened her eyes, she almost wished she was still disoriented. She was no longer in a room, but in whole different world. Above her red lights flashed brightly still.

She looked around in wonder, taking in her new surroundings.

Then fear set in. "Where am I?" Starfire wondered, looking around for any clues or familiarities. She found none besides the titan's alarm. '_But if I am no longer in Titans tower, why does the alarm continue to sound?_'

"Hello? Is any one there?" She called, taking a few steps forward. She was in a huge open area, giant walls stretched up to darkness above her. She bent down and ran a hand against the surface of the ground. It was cool and smooth and didn't seem natural at all. This surface stretched out all around her. '_Where is this place? Where are my friends?'_ she thought. Her ears were throbbing in pain. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the sirens stopped.

Starfire let her hands drop from her ears but knew that the ringing would continue for quite some time.

A few feet away from her a large yellow object was the only thing she could see for what seemed liked miles. She floated over to the unknown object and circled it a few times. It didn't take the alien long to reach the top. Once there Starfire tried to make sense of what she was seeing. She gasped, her hand shooting to her communicator. Only, her communicator was no where to be found. She patted her hands anxiously against her body but it was gone. Her fears were confirmed as she looked down on the now giant screen of her Titans communicator. "If this is truly my communicator…and I am still Titans tower…" Starfire remembered the light, the falling sensation…

"_E…even if I do, they won't be the same…"_ The thief's voice suddenly rang through her mind and she remembered Robin taking the miniature jewels from the pouch. "The machine" Starfire gasped.

Just then the screen of the communicator Starfire was floating above lit up.

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE?" The voice was so powerful the sound waves knocked Starfire right out of the air. She landed on her but after falling a good six feet to the ground. She got to her feet, rubbing her sore bottom gently as she looked back up at the communicator. She could barely make out what the person (she assumed it was Robin) was trying to say.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEE AAAARRRRRREEEE YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUU? WWWWEEEEEEE NNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDD YYYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU" The words sounded slow and warped to Starfire's tiny ears, but she was determined to try and answer Robin.

'_If I could only push down the distress button…"_ She thought as she flew back up to the top of the communicator. It seemed like Robin had stopped talking for the moment and Starfire took this as her chance. She flew over to the left side of the communicator where a small red button was covered by a plastic cover. Star gripped a small edge of the cover that, in her current state was the size a small SUV, and pulled with all her might. She was relieved to hear the mechanism release and the plastic cover slowly began to rise.

The small red button wasn't so small anymore; it was large enough for her to sit on. She pushed down with all her strength but the button seemed to be stuck. She took a step back, arms crossed, and glared at the button as if that alone would frighten it into submission. Needless to say, Starfire knew it would take more than that.

She hopped on top of the shiny red button and stomped down on it repeatedly. Still it didn't budge an inch. She did everything she could think of to try and press it down, and through all her attempts the button hadn't even shifted.

"YAAAH" Starfire screamed, throwing a small arsenal of star bolds and energy beams down at the 'enemy'. Her right eye twitched a bit when the button came out of the assault unscratched and unmoved.

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR?" Robins voiced bellowed, once again shooting the unprepared Starfire off the communicator and onto her behind.

This time Starfire stayed seated with her arms crossed, her hair had become tangled and unkempt through her struggles and her usually smile was twisted into a frustrated frown. "This is not fun at all" She exclaimed angrily.

"SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE! CCCCCOOOOOMMMMMEEEE IIIINNNN!"

"I am sorry Robin, I cannot" She yelled back, her voice just a small squeak in comparison.

From above her the sound of something large rolling across the counter could be heard. Starfire looked up as the shadow of the knocked over frosty cup towered over her. Her eyes widened as it neared the end of the counter. "Glorious" Starfire exclaimed sarcastically before the cup begain it's short descent to the ground below.

* * *

Robin looked down at his communicator. "She's not answering, we'll just have to fight this one with out her" Robin yelled to the rest of the team. They were facing a small group of common crooks, something that was a piece of cake for the Titans to deal with. '_But still…where could she be? She always responds'_ Robin thought to himself as he dodged a blow from one of the crooks and followed through by coming back up with a strong kick. The man was down for the fight, only eight more left. He and his team had them all down with in seconds.

With all the crooks stacked in a neat pile of defeat, Robin turned to his friends. "When's the last time you saw her?" He asked, looking from Beastboy to Cyborg to Raven. "We haven't seen her since this morning, just like you Rob. She's probably just out shopping or something, maybe she forgot to take her communicator this time" Cyborg said shrugging.

"She's not Beastboy; responsible people don't forget something so important. Besides, I saw her in the tower a few minuets before the alarm went off." Raven said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? That only happened like twice!" The green changeling argued.

"Let's get back to the tower and look there first. If she's not there, we spread out and search the city. It isn't like Starfire to forget her communicator or bail out on a mission. I have a bad feeling about this" Robin said. The other three titans nodded their agreement before turning their attention back to the criminals. "Guess we'll just drop them off on out way home" Robin sighed. He looked back down at his communicator. _'I hope you okay Star'_.


End file.
